


Routine

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Angst, Défi : HP100mots, M/M, MWPP era / Maraudeurs, Ordre du Phénix, Prisonnier d'Azkaban
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius et lui n'ont jamais connu la routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

I.

Sirius et lui n'ont jamais connu la routine. Il y a eu les mensonges éhontés tout d'abord, puis la mise devant le fait accompli en deuxième année. Les cachotteries de ses amis dès la troisième, les prémices de la Carte en quatrième, pour détourner l'attention. L'accomplissement d'une dévotion folle à son égard au cours de la cinquième année et en sixième, la fin de tous les secrets. Les trahisons, pardonnées trop vites peut-être, les premiers baisers, la découverte de l'autre, sans plus aucune barrière mais avec toujours plus de compromis et puis, la fin d'une scolarité, la fin d'une ère.

 

II.

Ensuite est venue la lente dissolution de leur petit groupe, reniée par tous. Loin des quatre murs qui rapprochent, la vie qui s'ouvre devant eux est pleine de pièges insidieux. Ils restent soudés au début mais il y a le mariage, le bébé, le métier des uns, la pauvreté de l'autre. La guerre. Les doutes plantés par petites touches si bien que même en vivant ensemble, ils se retrouvent pire que des ennemis : des étrangers. Le silence devient leur langage quotidien, les regards dans le dos comme autant de dagues, un rituel dont ils pensent que l'autre n'a pas conscience.

 

III.

Et enfin, si peu de temps après en avoir fini avec l'enfance, il y a la trahison inconcevable et que rien ne pourrait racheter. Le temps se fige, ils restent seuls survivants, seuls alors chacun avec son jugement, sa condamnation.

Seul.

Puis l'impensable se produit : le sablier reprend son cours, la vérité est dévoilée, le véritable traître se révèle. Sa fuite inopinée écourte leurs retrouvailles à une trop brève embrassade et une poignée de mots. C'est l'exil, la distance, les non-dits qui font à nouveau souffrir mais différemment, le temps volé lorsqu'ils le peuvent. Tout se fait dans la précipitation.

 

IV.

La mort de Sirius le prend par surprise. Il y assiste aux premières loges, la vit dans un état second. S'il parle, bouge encore, c'est qu'un automate habite à présent son corps. Il sait, cette fois, qu'il n'y a plus de sablier : celui-ci s'est fracassé, son sable répandu au sol.

Enfermé à Azkaban, Sirius avait été comme mort à ses yeux. Avec le Voile, c'est sur Remus que sont lâchés les Détraqueurs. Il n'y aura plus jamais de jours heureux.

Bénis soient ces gens qui se plaignent de la routine s'abattant sur leur existence. Ils ignorent tout de leur chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la communauté LJ hp_100_mots ; 13/07/12  
> Défis : Routine (I-II-IV) et Trahison (III)


End file.
